1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bicycle, and more particularly to a foldable bicycle with enhanced structural strength.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are more and more popular in recent years because of their convenience and ability to provide exercise for a rider. However, the conventional bicycle has a large volume, then transporting and carrying the conventional bicycle is inconvenient.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional foldable bicycle (70) is provided to solve the problem and usually comprise a front frame (71), a folding assembly (72) and a rear frame (73). The front frame (71) has a head tube (711) and a connecting shaft (712). The head tube (711) has a top end and an external surface. The connecting shaft (712) is formed on and protrudes from the external surface of the head tube (711) near the top end and has a rear end.
The folding assembly (72) is detachably connected to the front frame (71) and has a two linking tubes (721), two quick release fasteners (722), a mounting bracket (723) and a connecting tube (724). The linking tubes (721) are connected to the connecting shaft (712) and each linking tube (721) has a front end and a rear end. One of the quick release fasteners (722) is mounted on the front ends of the linking tubes (721) and is connected to the rear end of the connecting shaft (712). The other quick release fastener (722) is mounted around the linking tubes (721) near the rear ends. The mounting bracket (723) is mounted around the rear ends of the linking tubes (721). The connecting tube (724) is connected to the quick release fastener (722) that mounted around the linking tubes (721) near the rear ends and has a lower end.
The rear frame (73) is connected to the folding assembly (72) and has a seat tube (731) and a bottom bracket (732). The seat tube (731) is connected to the mounting bracket (723) and has a lower end. The bottom bracket (732) is connected to the lower ends of the connecting tube (724) and the seat tube (731).
However, the folding assembly (72) is transversely connected to the front frame (71) and the rear frame (73), and the connecting areas between the folding assembly (72) and the frames (71, 73) are small and this is an ineffective design for structural strength of the conventional foldable bicycle (70) and limits a weight bearing capacity of the conventional foldable bicycle or requires greater material usage for reinforcement.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable bicycle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.